Etta's Tragic Cousin/Transcript
(Theme Song) (Sunset at New York, the team was saving people from a sinking ship) Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: Gang, let's save the people from that ship. Pterano: OK. (The team carries the people off the sinking ship to land.) Swooper: We did it! We did it, Etta! Etta? Hey, are you alright? You're kinda sad. Etta: Hmm. Astrid Hofferson: It really has been a long day. Hiccup: Yeah. Let's get back to the fortress. (the Team head back to the fortress, Etta was feeling tired.) Pterano: You look sleepy, girl. Etta: I'm not tired, Father. It was just all the teamwork that tires me out. Yawns Pterano: You should go ahead and get yourself some rest. Etta: OK. (lays down) (Chomper, Ruby, Petrie and Guido cuddles up and falls asleep. 2004 Sam Raimi Earth-96283 Spider-Man makes a web hammock and lays down. The dragons, Toothless the Night Fury, Stormfly the Nadder, Meatlug the Gronckle, Hookfang the Monsterous Nightmare, and Barf and Belch the Zippleback, were tucked into their pens and falls fast asleep. Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut went to their beds.) Etta: (sleepy) Grandpa, can I-- Swooper: Would you like to tell me what’s wrong? Etta: Maybe in the morning. Swooper: OK. (lays down) Goodnight, Etta. Etta: Goodnight, Grandpa. Goodnight, Father. (falls asleep) (In Etta's sleep story...) __________________________________________________ (Etta opens her eyes and finds herself in a happy place. Trees were everywhere. A river is seen. Flowers bloom.) Etta: Is it me or does this place looks happier I have been here before? (looks at the sky to look at broad daylight) (The skies were blanketed in gray sky puffies. Etta looks to see the Mysterious Beyond and she looks at her old home) Etta: Is this where I grew up? (spots a purple Flyer, Rose, her cousin) Rose? Rose: Etta! Etta: Rose!? Is it you?! Rose: HELP!!! Etta: I'm coming! (runs to Rose) (Etta reaches Rose's nest and sees her sister sleeping next to Rose) Etta: Rose! Wake up! Rose: Etta, it’s the middle of the night. What's the matter? Etta: Rose! We have to get out of here now! There's sharpteeth out there! Rose: What are you talking about? (Etta looks behind Rose and sees fast-biters. Her eyes widen with horror) Etta: Sharpteeth! (to Rose) Rose! Come on! Rose: (looks at the sharpteeth) Gasps OK, let go! Where are we goin'? Etta: A safe place to hide from the sharpteeth. Trust me! (The two Flyers finds a cave ahead and they went inside) Rose: Phew, I think we lost 'em. What should we do? Etta: We need to keep quiet. (smiles at Rose) Rose: Thank you so much for warning me, Etta. If it wasn't for you, I don’t know what could have happened. (The Sharpteeth suddenly crashes though the cave) Etta: Gasps Aah! Rose: Don't worry, Etta. I'll fight off the sharpteeth while you fly off. Etta: Don't! (One sharptooth named Baser bites Rose to the chest. Etta's heart skipped a beat as Rose screamed in pain, blood squirted from her wound, more blood poured out of her beak) Rose: Et-ta? (Baser drops Rose to the ground and Rose lays dead in a pool of her own blood) Etta: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo!!!! (falls to her knees and bursts into tears.) Panting Y-Y-You monster! You killed her! (looks up to see Baser towering right above her and glares at him with tears still soaking her face) Baser: RAAAARRR!!! (Etta tries to fly away, but Baser slashes Etta right wing with his claws. Etta screamed in pain) Etta: Oof! (curls herself) FATHER!!! (But no one came. Etta shuts her eyes and waited for the end. Baser opens his jaws and everything turns black and silent) __________________________________________________ (Etta's sleep story ends) Etta: (wakes up) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Etta's loud, ear-piercing scream echos for miles that the cars on Verrazzano-Narrows Bridge screeched to a stop and crashed into each other. The dragons wakes up in panic and looks around in their pens. Pterano stoods up from his sleeping place next to Swooper and rushes over to Etta) Etta: Hyperventilating Pterano: Etta? Gasps My goodness! D'ya had a bad sleep story? Etta: Mmm... Pterano: Are you OK? (strokes his daughter's cheek) Swooper: Are you feeling alright? What is it? Etta: Heavily Rose... Pterano: Oh. I see. I'm sorry. Etta: (tears starts to pour from her eyes) Why didn't we just save Rose, Father?! I'm SO scared of that sharptooth named Baser. Why couldn’t you have fought back to save her?! Why, why why?!! We could've saved her before-- before it is-- Sobbing Pterano: Oh. Come here. (hugs Etta as she sobbed in his shoulder) It’s alright. Shh. It’s OK. There, there. Calm down, my baby. Etta: I'm not a baby anymore. Sniffles Pterano: I know. Me and your grandfather are just trying to make you happy. Swooper: Yeah. Because it's our job to keep ya safe and comfortable. Etta: I have not told my friends about Rose. Swooper: Well, Why haven’t YOU told your friends about your cousin? Etta: Because... I don't want to share these... dark past... of... how... sad I felt when Rose died. Sniffles I miss Rose SO much. (Etta breaks down in tears and wails in sorrow and buries her face in Swooper's chest) Swooper: Aww. (embraces her granddaughter) Listen to me, I know you don’t want to revisit your painful past. I understand that you missed Rose and I missed her too. Everybody dies everyday, Etta. It's part of the Circle of Life. Etta: (wipes her tears away) I guess it time I tell the other team to know my past. Swooper: That's more like it. Now, we need some more shuteye. Etta: Panting Pterano: Uhh, are you OK? Etta: I'm not sure if I can go back to sleep, Father. Pterano: Sighs (hugs Etta) Would you like to cuddle with me with Swooper? You won't have any more scary sleep stories. Etta: Yeah. Pterano: OK. (The two Flyers lies down and embraces their yellow Flyer girl) Swooper: G'night, Etta. Etta: G'night, Father. G'night, Grandpa. (the three Flyer were all asleep) Act 2 (The Bright Circle begins to rise the next morning, Etta wakes up very slowly and Pterano and Swooper feeds her tree sweet for breakfast before she flew toward the river for a drink. Then she flew to her other team at N. Weed Rd. where Ruby, Chomper, Guido, Petrie, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf & Belch were having peace at the grassy place.) Hiccup: Isn't is beautiful, guys? Ruby: It sure is, Hiccup. (sees Etta) Hey, look! It's Etta! (The team saw Etta's sad expression) Guido: Etta? Why aren't you happy? (Etta turn away) Astrid: Are you OK? Snotlout: Hookfang was just cranky when he heard someone screaming last night. Tuffnut: Wow. The scream scared him in his sleep. Guido: I heard it too. I was just gonna get a bedtime snack, and I heard someone screaming. Etta: It was me. Petrie: You have bad sleep story, Etta? Etta: Yes. Sighs Fishlegs: We all have bad dreams sometimes, Etta. Snotlout: Except for Jorgensons! Guido: Hey! You've been scared of the white dragon! Snotlout: How about YOU, Guido?! You're scared of EVERYTHING! You had that horrifying dream and you wet Hiccup on purpose! Guido: I'm not scared of everything!!! Etta: Shut up! I am not in the mood today. (Toothless growls questionably) Fishlegs: Hey... you sure you’re alright? Etta: (takes few deep breaths) D'you know you guys EVER had a cousin? Tuffnut: Well, me and Ruffnut had a cousin before the Berkians have victory, but he has to go to hide from the Dragon Hunters. Ruffnut: Yeah, we lost our cousin for good. (Etta turns away and closes her eyes, feeling her emotions beginning to well up again) Ruby: What’s wrong, Etta? Guido: Go on. Tell us. Etta: (opens her eyes) One time,... I had a cousin... that I was so happy to have. She was a Flyer like me. She has blue eyes and a purple skin. Inhales Sharply Her name... is Rose. Ruffnut: Rose? That's sounds like a beautiful name. Chomper: OK. What happened next? Etta: (a single tear stains her face) I meant a sharptooth named Baser. He came through the cave when we were hiding. She tried to fight him off, but she bites her and... and... (her eyes went angry) Silence Guido: Uhh... What comes after that? Etta: ROSE WAS DEAD!!!! I found a BIG HOLE in her chest. I saw Baser bite her chest!! Blood was EVERYWHERE!!! (The team groans in disgust. Toothless barfs up his dead fishes. Astrid looked as if she was going to vomit) Etta: I could NOT save my friend!! I COULDN'T save Rose! She was the ONLY cousin I have! ROSE IS GONE BECAUSE OF BASER!!!! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!! (to herself) I MISS YOU, ROSE! WHY CAN'T I SAVE YOU FROM THAT SHARPTOOTH?!?!? WHY?!? WHY?!!?!! WHYYYYYYY??!?!!!?!? (the team were speechless) Tuffnut: Wow, that was mature. Ruffnut: Tell me about. Bloody wounds and dead bodies? That was gross. Etta: Oh, Rose! Why did you leave me like that?! Why, Rose!? WHY!?? (The team steps back in shock) Hiccup: Etta? Are you OK? Etta: Am I OK?! (punches Hiccup to the nose) Hiccup: Ow! Why did ya do that for?! Etta: NO!! I AM NOT OK!!! None of you were there to see Rose die! You don't know how THAT feels! Tuffnut: We?? Having an idea on what is to feel like that??? Snotlout: Listen to me, yellow flying dinosaur!! We all know how it feels to lose somebody! It's part of life! Etta: When someone was murdered in cold blood!? WHAT MAKE YOU SAY THAT????!! Astrid: Hey! Stop it! Stormfly! Spine shot! (Stormfly shoot out spikes from her tail and Etta dodges them) Snotlout: I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU KEPT A SECRET IN FRONT OF YOUR FRIENDS!!! You could've told us earlier but you had enough of me!!! (Snotlout's words built Etta a huge rage. Etta slowly turns to looks at Snotlout. Etta let's out of fearsome growl. Tuffnut and Ruffnut hides themselves behind bushes with Barf & Belch, while Petrie and Guido hugged together, Fishlegs covers his ears, and the dragons whimpers in shock) Petrie: Me no can look!! Guido: Me too! Fishlegs: Oh, Thor! (Etta stomps toward Snotlout with a very angry look on her face) Snotlout: Nervously Listen, Etta, I can explain-- Etta: BASER WAS THE MEANEST SHARPTOOTH I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!!!! YOUR LUCKY THAT YOUR DAD, SPITELOUT LOVES YOU FOR WHAT EVER REASON!!!!!! YOU WOULD BE DEAD IF A SHARPTOOTH ATE YOU, DIRTBAG!!!!!! (gives a mighty punch to Snotlout's face) (Toothless lets out a mighty roar to calm Etta down, he turns to see everyone in horror faces. Tears were streaming down Guido and Petrie’s eyes out of fear as they hugged together. Hiccup held his bloody nose with his fingertips. Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf & Belch refused to leave their bush. Chomper and Ruby hugged while tears streamed down their faces and were whimpering. Etta’s angry expression began to turn sad) Etta: Panting Hiccup: Are you... OK now? Etta: (falls to her knees) Loudly I'm sorry! I'm SO sorry, Hiccup for punching you to your nose. I was just angry. I JUST MISS ROSE SO MUCH!!! Astrid: I know how hard it can be to lose someone. Chomper: When Littlefoot lost his mother, he didn’t want to tell anyone at first because he knew it would remind him of someone. But he does still sees her in his sleep stories. Guido: I miss my family so much. Sniffles I was seperated from them when the Great Earthshake occured. But I meant them later. I though they were dead. Ruby: When exactly did this happen, Etta? Etta: It was only five days after the Great Earthshake. I spent many days trying to find my family, but Rose's passing was still fresh on my mind that I kept crying every single night. And then I found Littlefoot in a cave. (To Snotlout) Oh, and one more thing, I'm sorry I punched you, Snotlout. Snotlout: Oh, it's OK. (spits out a tooth) Hey, it's my tooth. (Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf & Belch emerged from their hiding spot) Tuffnut: Wow. I didn’t know you had such a cousin, Etta. Ruffnut: I wonder how it would have been like if she seen us. Guido: Uhh... M-m-maybe she would have loved the Great Valley. (Etta faintly grins and looks up at the sky. At that very moment, she could swear she could possibly see the sky puffies taking the form of a Flyer that looked just like her, smiling proudly at her cousin for never giving up and not staying sad forever. She could only guess that it was Rose) Hiccup: I think your cousin would have loved our fortress and be part of our team. Tuffnut: I'm glad I have a crossbow. (Pulls out a crossbow, causing everyone to tackle Tuffnut.) Ruffnut: (Pulls out a gun, causing everyone to tackle Ruffnut) Female Voice: Would you guys stop fighting?! You're acting like toddlers! (A flyer with a dark green skin w. a tan underbelly swoops in and lands next to Etta) Female Flyer: Now, I'm looking for someone that I haven't seen in a long time. Where-- (looks at Etta) Etta: Lilla? Lilla: Etta?! Is that you? Tuffnut: Where did you get that gun? Ruffnut: From a police officer. (throws the gun back at the police officer.) Here's your gun back! TBA. Category:The Land Before Time Category:Transcripts